Gamera 4: The Wrath of Garasharp
by Kendell
Summary: Ten years after the final battle with the Gyaos swarm, experiments with their genes spawns the deadly serpant Garasharp. With Gamera killed during the fight with the Gyaos, all hope seems lost until a new Gamera surfaces in Kyoto... Ch. 2 up!
1. Last Stand

Ok time for my first attempt at a Gamera fic. I'm truely surpised there aren't more Gamera fics, I'll have to try and get some of my friends over here. Incase you don't know, Garasharp was supposed to be in the seventh Gamera movie in the showa series before Daiei went bankrupt. Now I'm going to start off with the end of the Revenge of Iris with Gamera's final fight with the Gyaos swarm. I don't own Gamera, Gyaos, Garasharp, or related characters but I made Alpha Gyaos, sort of.**

* * *

**

**Last Stand**

**Kyoto, 12 pm;**

A Gyaos exploded into a fireball as Gamera and his human allies fought an all out war against the thousands of airborne kaiju. Gamera had just left Iris in pieces of burning flesh when the Hyper Gyaos swarm descended on Japan. The human army had managed to shoot down quite a few of the horrid abominations but Gamera was still doing most of the fighting. He had placed himself between the beasts and the train station Ayana and Asagi were in. A Gyaos dove and slammed into Gamera, almost toppling the heroic guardian over. Gamera launches a fireball point blank, decapitating the Gyaos.

"Asagi, do you think Gamera can really beat them all?" asks Ayana, still a little shocked at what she had been through.

"Yes, if anything can do it, its Gamera." said Asagi.

"I feel so guilty, if I hadn't woke Iris up, Gamera would be at full power and the Gyaos wouldn't stand a chance."

"Look, you didn't know what Iris was or that he was even in that tomb. Ether way there's no telling what would of happened if Gamera hadn't fought him. We don't know what could have been. All that matters now is that Gamera needs all the help and support we can give him."

Gamera almost cuts a Gyaos in half with his elbow blade before unleashing a barrage of fireballs on the flying beasts. Flaming Gyaos fall from the dark skies but it seemed for each one he killed, three more replace it. Gamera knew this was his fault. He shouldn't of drained the earths mana to destroy Legion, he should of found another way to kill the space monster. No, Gamera knew that there was no other way to stop Legion but that. He sends a fireball into his severed arm and forms another flaming fist. He rips through several more descending Gyaos. He looked over to see another of the winged beasts plummet from the skies from the earth's military. Gamera knew that he couldn't do this with their help but it hurt him to let them die, even without his human connection he still cared for humanity and felt regret for all the humans he had inadvertently killed during his battles. A Gyaos charges him from the side, he grabs the monster and tosses it into one of the few remaining buildings before crushing it beneath his foot. This wasn't working, he couldn't keep killing them one at a time. He fires on the buildings around him, causing them to burst into flames. The flames then surge into his mouth. A massive fireball, much like the one that killed the Super Gyaos fires. A massive explosion engulf the Gyaos filled sky, vaporizing many of the deadly beasts. As their flaming bodies slam into the ground, Gamera breathes heavily from fatigue. He couldn't keep this battle up. He quickly retracted his head into his shell to avoid a sonic ray. When his head reappears, the Gyaos swarm becomes quiet. They land on the remaining buildings.

Gamera roars in defiance. Suddenly, another beast darkens the battlefield. It was a giant Gyaos, a full ten meters taller than Gamera. The other Gyaos' silence identified this beast as the leader of the swarm, the Alpha Gyaos. Gamera roars out as the massive monster sends out its sonic beam. Gamera blocks the beam with his shell. Gamera fires a fireball, Alpha Gyaos dodges and tackles Gamera. Gamera wraps his remaining hand around its throat and slams it to the ground. The two monsters bite and claw at each other. Alpha Gyaos fires its sonic beam into Gamera's arm. Forcing him to release his grip. Alpha Gyaos takes to the sky. Gamera sends fireball after fireball at the Alpha Gyaos. It dodges the rapid barrage. Alpha Gyaos sends out another beam, Gamera avoids the blast and sends out another blast of fire. Alpha Gyaos dives behind a building. Gamera looks behind him to find Asagi nodding to him before taking cover. Gamera retracts into his shell and begins to starts his jets. He takes to the sky and follows Alpha Gyaos.

Alpha Gyaos and Gamera collide, Gamera using his spinning shell like a saw and Alpha Gyaos using its talons. Gamera stops spinning and extends his head and remaining arm. He charges and punches Alpha Gyaos, sending the evil creature flying backwards. Alpha Gyaos fires his sonic beam, Gamera counters with a fireball, the fireball detonates on impact with the beam. Gamera charges and bites down on Alpha Gyaos' wing, tearing a large chunk of flesh. Alpha Gyaos bites down on Gamera's shell, managing to tear a piece off. Gamera head butts Alpha Gyaos, sending the monster recoiling backwards as their fight goes over the sea. Gamera latches his jaws on Alpha Gyaos' leg and deactivates his jets. Alpha Gyaos flaps its wings rapidly to try and keep in the sky as Gamera drags it towards the ocean. Alpha Gyaos' wings fail it and Gamera brings it into the ocean. Alpha Gyaos bursts from the water, fighting hard to keep itself from being dragged under the ocean and into Gamera's habit. Gamera brings up his elbow blade and slashes into Alpha Gyaos' wing while Alpha Gyaos blasts him with its sonic beams. Gamera is fights through his pain and drags Alpha Gyaos under the sea. He drags it deeper and deeper into the ocean. He releases his grip before driving his teeth into Alpha Gyaos' throat. As Alpha Gyaos' blood seeps into the ocean, Gamera lets the dieing beast sink into the ocean.

Gamera pulls himself from the sea and falls on the beach. The other Gyaos that had been watching the battle let out a vengeful scream at their leaders' murder. Gamera gets to his feet to meet the beasts. He fires up his leg rockets and flies toward the approaching killers. He blasts and slashes, covering the ruined city in Gyaos remains. Gamera knew there were far too many of them to kill like this. He only had one option left and it would be his last. He flew over to the train station. Asagi and Ayana peek out from the wreckage. Energy builds in Gamera's hand before he drove it deep into the ground. He looks at Asagi, with sadness in his eyes. Before Asagi can do anything, the Gyaos descend on Gamera, forcing him to the ground and piling on him. They are flung off as Gamera's spinning form bursts into the sky. Gamera flies upward, every last Gyaos pursues him, viciously wanting to end their ancient enemy. Gamera hovers in midair and begins spinning rapidly, faster than he every had before. Energy builds around him as he rapidly spins. By the time the Gyaos realize what's happening they are far too close.

From the ground Asagi and Ayana watch. A massive explosion fills the sky. Blue energy radiates out from the blast. "Is Gamera…" asks Ayana, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Yes, he gave his life for us." said Asagi, obviously saddened.

"What's that blue energy?"

"He must be giving the earth it mana back, he's making sure the Gyaos have finally been destroyed for good this time."

"What did he do back there, when he drove his fist into the ground?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Well there you go with the first chapter, I was suprised how much fun I had writing this first chapter. I sort of got the ending from Gamera the Brave even if I never saw it, the replenishing the earth's mana was my idea. Well please R&R and join me again next times 


	2. New Beginnings

Yes, I am finally updating this story! Sorry for the very long wait, I was waiting for the Gamera section to get bigger, which doesn't seem to be happening. Anyway now we learn whats happened to Ayana and the world in general. Also, you might be happy to know a certain Atlantian cult from Gamera 3 will be a central part of this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**New Beginnings**

**JSDF HQ, Tokyo, Midday;**

Ayana Hirasaka has changed her life. It is ten years after the battle in Kyoto in which Gamera self-destructed to obliterate the Gyaos swarm, in that last noble act, Gamera replenished the earth's mana and showed mankind what he was willing to do to save them. In response to the Gyaos swarm, mankind had learned its lesson. The Gyaos awakened because mankind had polluted their world and they knew should they keep polluting, the devil birds would return. This is why nearly all of mankind's pollution had been eliminated, it was hard work but the threat of fighting the Gyaos again without their protector was enough to scare the world into the right mind set. This didn't mean that the Gyaos were gone however.

For the last 10 years, the anti-kaiju forces of the Japanese Special Defense Forces had been cleaning up the survivors of the final battle and Ayana was at its head. Knowing she had awakened Iris and thus helped weaken Gamera, Ayana decided she needed to help fill the void left by Gamera's noble death.

"Commander!" yelled one of the men in the control room.

"Yes officer?" asked Ayana.

"Gyaos sighting, one Hyper Level Gyaos and three infants, over the see off Hokkaido."

"Deploy the Guardian Squadron."

In the docking bay set a squadron of specially designed jets. Each jet was equipped with armor that was replicated from Gamera bone recovered from the bottom of the sea, they made sure not to disturb the graves of countless Guardians out of respect for their own Gamera, they'd only took a small piece and that was enough. The synthetic bone armor wasn't as strong as Gamera's shell but was still enough to withstand the sonic beams of the Gyaos. They were also equipped with missiles that were designed to replicated Gamera's fireballs, predictably, these too weren't nearly as potent as those used by Gamera but they were good enough to be able to bring down Gyaos. Each jet was also equipped with a newly designed 'maser' cannons. Theses weren't as strong as the missiles but required no ammo and offered continuous fire.

Derek Malcolm was the squad leader of this fight force. He was a well built, six foot tail American that had 30 Gyaos kills under his belt, without help of his squad mates. Naturally he was a logical choice for his job. "Alright team, you heard the lady!" he said. He hopped in his cockpit. "Squadron Captain Malcolm, ready for launch." he said, receiving confirmation from his squad mates.

"Guardian Squadron, you are cleared for takeoff." said Ayana.

"Roger. Lets go kick some Gyaos tail!" yelled Derek. He launched his jet out of the hanger, followed by his squad mates. He loved the rush of launching out of the hanger to shoot down a rogue Gyaos. It appeared that despite some Gyaos remaining, the restoration of the Earth's mana had the additional effect of lowering the reproduction rate of the Gyaos, making it so mankind could effectively shoot the beast down and keep their number's low. He check his radar and in a few minutes, one large blip and three smaller blips appeared. "Alright team, prepare to engage." he said. He throttled the engine, like nearly all major energy sources, the jets ran on plasma power sources, something once more learned from Gamera. Soon the purplish flesh of the Hyper Gyaos and the deep red flesh of her offspring came into view. "Take out the chicks first." Derek orders. The jets open fire on the young Gyaos with their masers, before the adult realized her offspring were in danger, one was flaming chunks of flesh raining down into the ocean. The adult roared in fury and got her young behind her. "That got her mad." he said as the Hyper Gyaos fired her sonic ray. The jets barrel rolled out of the way and fired their missiles. The missiles flew behind the Gyaos and did a turn to hit the two remaining infants, blowing both young terrors to bits. The adult was furious.

Gyaos flew forwards and fired her sonic ray. The jets dodged again, though Derek's wing was hit, the artificial bone armor withstood it, though it disrupted his flight path. He stabilized his jet, this was why they dodged despite the fact the jet's armor could survive the sonic beam, it could cause them to crash inadvertently. "Alright squad, lets send this ugly monster back were she belongs!" he yelled. He rolled as the Gyaos attempted to bite down on his jet and fired the maser right into the monster's eye, getting a satisfying screech of pain from the monster. The other jets fired their missiles at the beast, blowing holes in her wings. Gyaos fired her sonic beam but the agile planes dodged it. Derek looped around further in front of the monster as she opened her mouth to fire her sonic beam. All at once the squad fired their missiles into the mouth of the monster, severing the monster's head from her body and sending a flaming corpse crashing into the Pacific.

"Mission accomplished, Gyaos have been killed." said Derek to HQ.

"Good job commander, come back to base." said Ayana.

"Yes Miss Hirasaka."

**Unknown Location, 3 pm;**

Two figures hidden in darkness watched the battle that had occurred. "It appears we can't count on the Gyaos to do their intended function, they're failing just like that Iris monster." said one, female.

"No matter, our project will soon be released to assist them." said the other, male.

The two walked over to a glass window where a huge tank full of green liquid set, inside was a massive serpentine shape. "Garasharp will be the instrument of the destruction of this decadent civilization."

* * *

So Garasharp is being created as we speak and I'll give you three guesses who is creating him, note I'm not refering to a person, its a group. I don't know when I'll post again but I'll try to update more frequently.


End file.
